Nao Serizawa
Nao Serizawa (Japanese: 芹沢 尚, Serizawa Nao) is a swimmer and club manager featured in'' High☆Speed!'' . Background Nao is a 3rd-year student at Iwatobi Middle School, the manager as well as trainer of the swim club and a member of the library committee. Before entering Iwatobi Middle School's swim club on Natsuya's request and taking up swimming as a sport, he had been practicing aikido. In his 2nd fall of middle school, Nao started developing a retinal detachment disorder which he had not realized until much later when it reached an advanced stage and he was forced to retire as a swimmer. Thanks to medical treatment and an operation, his eye is gradually regenerating but he is still unable to swim for longer than 15 minutes. At the present, Nao is mainly doing manager work for the swim club and acting as a trainer for the 1st-year members. Appearance Nao is a young man of average height and stature. He has pale skin, lightly purple-colored semi-long hair that is described as silky, and downward slanting green eyes. He is mostly seen to be smiling. Personality Nao is usually very calm and composed but because of his earnestness about training, he also has a strict side to him that is described as scary by others. Nethertheless, he is kind at his core and treats his clubmates and fellow athletes with respect. Nao is not afraid to speak his mind and voices his opinions straightforwardly. Relationships Haruka Nanase (mostly light novel) Being in the same swim club and library committee, Nao spends a considerable amount of time with Haruka during which he teaches and mentors him in various subjects. It is Nao who proposes that Haruka swims the biaxial style in his solo races in the summer tournament as he recognizes Haruka's great potential and natural gift for swimming. Outside of club matters, they are on good terms too since Haruka visits Nao by himself during his stay in hospital where Nao admits that he appreciates Haruka's presence. Makoto Tachibana Asahi Shiina Ikuya Kirishima Natsuya Kirishima Shouta Yazaki (light novel only) Quotes * "Really? It's not because Haruka is there?" (to Makoto; movie) * "It's fine to be more selfish." (to Makoto; movie) * "Being around you feels relaxing. I don't have to be careful, you don't make useless conversations and you're quick on the uptake." (to Haruka; LN vol.2 chapter 9) * "It's obvious why you're feeling down." (to Natsuya; movie) Trivia * Nao's image color is purple blue. * Nao's strong subjects are English and maths; there is not any subject he is bad at. * Nao keeps tropical fish in an aquarium at home and one of his hobbies is looking after them. The other one is watching movies/documentaries with Natsuya. * Nao is described to have feline movements and his eye color was consciously chosen in consideration of this. * Nao's favorite foods are extra hot noodle soup and mustard lotus but he dislikes bitter melon. He gets teased for his fondness of plain food. * Both of his parents work full-time so he is often alone at home. References Category:Characters